Edsin's Own 2: Xenos Scum
by AK-4142
Summary: Traitor-Sergeant Edsin and Company are back, and this time they'll fight for Chaos against some of the deadliest beings in the universe. Based on the concept of Black Crusade and the sequel to Edsin's Own.
1. Chapter 1

Traitor-Sergeant Edsin slowly opened his eyes. Something had woken him up. He could hear the same constant drizzle on the scrap metal roof above him that he'd heard when he'd passed out so it wasn't the sound that had woken him up. He looked at his surrounding when he felt something cold and wet hit this forehead. He frowned and looked at the ceiling about him to see where a leak had formed. Unable to sleep as he slowly woke up completely, he rolled off the bed and pulled on his boots, armor and grabbed his weapon. Three minutes later he was fully alert and stepped out into the pouring rain.

It was light outside, though given the perpetual grey of the sky, the traitor-sergeant hardly noticed. Edsin wasn't sure how long he'd been on this world, but he knew it'd been raining the entire time. He thought. He couldn't really remember and decided that he didn't care. He crawled out of the dirt bunker he'd been sleeping in and began moving through the trench works.

However long they had been here, it had been long enough to dig these trenches and put up some tarps that didn't quite keep out the rain Edsin noted as he shuffled past a pair of cultists wearing the long tan raincoats popular on this world. They were carrying a crate of mortar rounds and Edsin had no doubt that they'd need them soon. He moved past them and towards the frontline. For a fortification in the 41st millennium, the battlements were surprisingly quiet, their enemies weren't attacking presently, and they didn't have the manpower or equipment to mount one of their own. Edsin reached the frontline trench and got down prone and crawled into the observation ditch covered by a tarp.

"Anything?" He asked the man already laying down there. The man twitched in surprise and turned his head to face him. Edsin was greeted with a familiar smiling face.

"Good morning Sergeant." Irritus said. Edsin managed a nod in return and pointed to the tree line some six meters away.

"Any movement?" He asked. Irritus shook his head but didn't stop smiling.

"None at all. A bit odd for orks, but then that's orks for you." The cultist said. Edsin frowned, the news wasn't reassuring but he decided he didn't care. He noticed that Irritus was looking behind them. Edsin looked over his shoulder to see a figure in power armor approach them. After a moment Edsin recognized the person.

"Morning hun." The power armored woman said as she came up to the back of the ditch. Irritus crawled out and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" The cultist asked. The woman blushed.

"Fine, here I brought you some recaff." She handed Irritus a cup and the cultist took it gladly. Edsin crawled out of the ditch and the former sister of battle acknowledged him. "Good morning sergeant." Edsin grunted in reply.

"Any word from the host Maria?" He asked. Maria shook her head.

"Still nothing since they left last month." She replied. "Looks like we'll be stuck babysitting this refinery for a while." Part of Edsin was disappointed that they were stuck here, the other part hadn't been aware that they'd been here that long. He decided that he didn't really care on either point and noticed that there was another pair of voices slowly getting louder through the rain.

"Believe me, you would find yourself between 118 and 122 percent more effective than you are now." The first voice said.

"Doesn't mean that I won't melt it next time I need to burn something." A second voice said. Edsin saw two more people in tan raincoats come through the haze of the rain. One was taller and had the sleeves of the raincoat rolled up. The other was completely wrapped up in the coat and Edsin could see where half of the man's face was metal. Irritus smiled as they approached.

Datave, Alain good morning. Are you two here to take over for me?" The cultist asked. Datave nodded to Irritus while the taller one, Alain, nodded to Edsin.

"Morning sergeant." Edsin gave the psyker a nod and Datave addressed the cultist.

"Any movement from the orks?" The heretek asked. Irritus shook his head.

"No, it's been quiet. I think that-" Irritus never finished that sentence. Before he could there was a loud, throaty sound. The sound came from the tree line about six hundred meters away. A sound that all five of the traitors knew too well.

"WAAAAAAAAHH!"

~/~/~

Immediately all five of the heretics sprang into action. Edsin cursed under his breath and unslung his lasgun, angry for the fifth time that week that he'd lost his hellgun. He took up a firing position along the trench and motioned to Irritus. The cultist nodded. Irritus grabbed a crude flare gun, aimed it at the grey raining sky, and pulled the trigger. Datave dove into the heavy bolter position next to the observation ditch and began putting the weapon into operation. As the flare exploded in the sky to warn the other chaos worshippers about the attack Irritus climbed into the position to help the hereteck. Maria took off towards the rest of the fortifications to retrieve her heavy bolter, the weapon was too large to carry through the trenches normally. Alain unslung a lasgun as well, his psychic abilities no use at this range, and took up a position next to Edsin.

"Good way to start the morning eh sergeant?" Alain asked with a smile. Edsin took the safety off of his lasgun and looked down the sights.

"Shut the hell up."

**A/N: The Warhammer 40,000 series belongs to Games Workshop, and NOT me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've been getting some great feedback right out of the gate on this one so thanks everybody. Keep telling me what you think. **

"WAAAAAARGH!" The hideous cry rang out all across the battlefield as the heretics brought up their weapons. Next to Edsin more cultist and traitor guard filed into the trench and put took aim. Between the rain and the distance the traitor-sergeant couldn't make out any individual orks, only the black-green mass of them. The advantage here was that they couldn't miss. While a far cry from the massed, drilled firing lines of the Imperial Guard that Edsin had come from, there was an appreciable amount of red colored energy arching out at the charging orks.

Edsin and Alain pulled the triggers on their lasguns as fast as they could; while next to them Datave kept up a steady stream of bolter fire. Irritus was next to him in the position, attaching new belts to the one in the weapon. The traitors heard whistles above them and watched mortar rounds impact into the middle of the greenskin formation. They exploded and sent groups of the savage creatures flying. Those still on the ground kept running at them however and had moved close enough to use their crude weapons. Edsin and Alain ducked below the trench line to avoid the first volley of shoota fire. The rounds whizzed by over their heads then the two traitors stood back up and resumed firing.

The orks were close enough now that Edsin could pick out individual ones. He adjusted his aim to focus on the creatures' heads and kept firing. He downed an ork or two, but they had closed to within a hundred meters.

"Rapid Fire." He yelled to Alain and any cultists that might listen. He suited action to words by flipping the selector lever on his lasgun and holding down the trigger. "Irritus." He yelled as the orks closed to within 50 meters. The cultist looked up from the ammo belt he was holding and scrambled for something in the trench. H pulled a chainsword out of a bundle and tossed it to Edsin yelling.

"Sergeant!" Edsin dropped his lasgun and caught the melee weapon. He pressed the activation rune and looked to see an ork coming over the trench and swinging a crude axe at him. Edsin dogged to the right and brought the chainsword down on his attackers forearm. Even with the moving blades he had to put all of his strength into the attack to cut through the arm. The greenskin roared in anger at his missing limb and leaned forward to punch the traitor-sergeant with the fist he still had. Edsin ducked under that attack. With his free had he grabbed the orks kit and pulled the creature that was already leaning forward into the trench next to him. The ork fell face first and before he could get up Edsin stepped on his back. With both hands on his chainsword he cut off the alien's head at the neck. Victorious for a moment he looked to see how his comrades were doing.

Alain was busy with a pair of orks himself. He'd dropped his lasgun as well and Edsin saw that his pupils were wide and his eyes seemed glazed over. He watched the psyker grab an attacking orks hand at the wrist. Alain's hand looked like any other man's but where it touched the xenos wrist the green skin had gone black and was cracking. As he burned through that orks arm another greenskin took aim at him with a blocky looking pistol. Alain's head snapped around to look at the ork. He pointed at the creature with his other hand and before the ork could pull the trigger its clothing burst into flames. The ork began thrashing about before falling into the trench where another cultist finished it off. He turned back to the first and put his free hand on its face. Edsin watched the ork skin melt under the psykers touch.

A sound like feedback from a vox caster caught Edsin's attention and he looked in the direction of the noise to see Datave squaring off against a group of grots. The smaller orkiods were trying to remove him from the heavy bolter position. For his part, the heretek seemed unconcerned. He continued to hold down the trigger of the heavy bolter with his human hand while the fingertips of his mechanical hand sparked, shocking any of the grots that got close enough. One of them snuck up behind Irritus and latched onto his right arm. The cultist screamed out in alarm and flailed around, trying to pull the grot off. He finally managed to succeed and tossed the alien in front of the heavy bolter. The large caliber rounds tore it apart.

A throaty grunt brought Edsin back to his own problems. An ork came over the trench and Edsin saw that it was good head larger than the others. It looked down at him and raised a metal claw that was its right hand. Edsin revved his chainsword and the ork lunged at him…Only to fall backwards as a hail of bolter rounds ripped its chest open. Edsin spun around to see Maria running up to him, heavy bolter in hand.

"Looks like you guys got started without me." The former sister of battle said jumping into the trench next to Edsin. The traitor-sergeant shrugged and checked the fuel on his chainsword. Irritus had topped it off, but cutting through the orks arm had burned through more than he'd liked. He wouldn't be able to cut through that much again. Maria let off another burst and Edsin used the dead ork next to him as a stepping stool to get out of the trench.

As he climbed out Edsin swung his chainsword in a low attack that sliced off the foot of an ork another traitor guardsman was fighting. The ork stumbled and the guardsman used the opportunity to ram his bayonet into the orks eye. Another ork came at him, this one fat and holding a choppa as long as Edsin's arm. He slashed at him sideways and Edsin had to grab his weapon with both hands to parry the attack. He deactivated his chainsword and let the edge of the choppa slide in between the teeth of the weapon. The ork chuckled and leaned into the attack, knowing he was stronger than the human he was facing. Edsin took one hand off his chainsword and reached down. By the time the ork noticed he was doing something, mud was already flying at his face. The ork instantly dropped the choppa and tried to pull the mud off his eyes. Edsin wasted no time and reactivated his weapon. As the ork cleared its vision, Edsin sliced into its large gut. Organs the traitor-sergeant didn't recognize spilled out into the mud. Edsin thrust the chainsword into the opening he'd just cut and cut up to the orks throat, spilling more guts. He removed his weapon and the ork starred at him in what might have been surprise for a moment before falling backwards.

To his horror, Edsin saw that his kill had attracted four more orks. He took a step back, trying to face all of them at once but they knew they had him outnumbered. As they got closer Edsin became aware of a faint humming sound. It got louder and louder until it was deafening. Something was right above him but he didn't dare look up. Then, all at once, they were there. A blur of dark red and silver ceramite fell from above and they were in the mist of the orks. Chaos Raptors.

"Thank the Dark Gods!" Edsin heard Irritus yell. Edsin revved his chainsword and lunged at the closest ork. Now they had a chance.


End file.
